Digital cameras and video cameras seeing widespread use in recent years are being offered with improved performance and lower prices. Images taken with these cameras can be outputted to a color printer, such as an inkjet printer, to be printed or can be displayed on a color display device, such as an LCD.
Among the colors displayed on the display device, there exist “memory colors” such as flesh color visualized by humans to be the color of human skin. It is desirable to adjust these memory colors to approach the color visualized by humans rather than a color that is faithful to the object.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2-96477 discloses a color adjusting device capable of locally adjusting a color gamut for reproducing a memory color, such as the flesh color gamut.